


American Revolution

by MrsLuigiVargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLuigiVargas/pseuds/MrsLuigiVargas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote based on the American Revolution. It's from England's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Revolution

You'll be gone soon.

That's what happened with the others,  
The ones I took under my wing  
And cared for  
Until they stripped me of my feathers  
And left.

Soon, you will leave  
And forget our time together.  
But oh, how I will ever remember  
The day you chose me – me! –  
From the others  
Who had so much more to give  
Than I did.

The days spent in bliss,  
Spent traversing endless fields,  
Laughing,  
Taking your hand in mine,  
Will soon mean nothing to you.

I know this for a fact.

Our differences will grow,  
As will your height,  
And you will tower over me,  
Demanding independence  
And turning your back on my affections.

The fuse will shorten and disappear  
Before we both lash out  
Creating the worst fight;  
A fight as bad  
As the American Revolution.

You will win  
And leave forever, rejoicing,  
Leaving me in the pouring rain, in the field  
Without a blade in grass in sight,  
Clutching and nursing  
What's left of my shattered heart.


End file.
